Secretos y rencor de una castaña
by SomewhereinTimeYouandI
Summary: Hermione Granger, es orgullosa y sobre todo cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy pero, ¿Podrá vencer su orgullo y llevar a cabo sus planes de seducción?
1. Chapter 1

**La biblioteca no es tan silenciosa.**

Hermione entró a la biblioteca silenciosamente como acostumbraba, necesitaba un libro de Pociones para la tarea que debia ser entregado en un mes. Así era Hermione Granger, perfeccionista y siempre puntual.

_-Sección 66.- _se recordó a si misma.

Avanzó hacia su destino pero notó que el libro faltaba.

_-Seguramente está en alguna parte aqui cerca.-_ intentó animarse.

Hermione buscó torpemente pero para su mala suerte el libro no estaba ahí.

_-Iré a ver en el otro librero...-_Hermione giró rapidamente chocando contra la persona que menos deseaba toparse.

_-Sangre Sucia ¡fijate por donde caminas!-_ El rubio hizo un gesto de disgusto y una mirada de desprecio.

_-Escucha, Malfoy, estoy cansada de que me insultes, iba a pedirte una disculpa pero creo que tu me debes una a , ¡me debes una cientas!-_Hermione llevó sus manos a la cintura regañando a Malfoy como si fuera su madre.

_-¿Sabes quien soy? Soy un Malfoy y como tal merezco respeto así que arrepiénte y pídeme una disculpa de una buena vez Granger.- _

Draco Malfoy, era insportotablemente vanidoso, manipulador y frío, al menos así pensaba Hermione. Para el resto de las chicas, Draco era el inalcanzable e insportotablemente guapo de Slytherin.

_-Oh, un Malfoy comprendo,¿Quieres que me arrodille también?-_ Dijo con sarcasmo.

_-Si no estaría mal.-_ Draco sonrió burlonamente cubriéndose el rostro con un libro de piel bastante ancho y en mal estado.

Hermione en el momento que vio el libro supo que libro era, tenía que ser...

"POCIONES POR ENRIQUETTA KOBBS".

_-Eh, Malfoy el libro que tienes en la mano.._-Empezó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

_-Vine aqui para dejarlo en su lugar pero alguien chocó contra mi y comenzó a irritarme.-_

Hermione ingoró el insulto de Draco y puso la cara más amable que podía poner en ese momento.

_-Malfoy, me pregutnaba si podrías darme el libro porfavor.-_

_-Así que lo necesitas eh Granger.-_

_-Así es.-_

_-Comprendo, entonces me lo quedaré un poco más de tiempo.-_

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó al ver como Hermione se ponía roja de desesperación.

_-¡Sabes que lo necesito Malfoy! Dámelo de una buena vez.- _

_-No lo creo...A no ser que te arrodilles y me pidas mis merecidas disculpas._

_-Jamás.-_

_-Entonces olvídate de emm..."POCIONES POR ENRIQUETTA KOBBS".-_

_-Tengo un mes, Malfoy.-_

_-Tienes un mes entonces para disculparte.-_

_-Niño de papi,¡Te voy a...-_ Pero Draco ya se había dado la media vuelta.

Hermione dio un salto de frustración y su cabello ondulado se meció en el aire. ¿Por qué habría tenido que ser tan grosera con Draco? Tal vez, el chico intentaba darle una lección.¡Hermione jamás se arrodilalría ante nadie y mucho menos ante Malfoy! Pero Hermione no encontró otra solución.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione salió de la biblioteca sin libro alguno. Se dirigía al gran comedor cuando escucho a alguien que la llamaba.

.¡Eh! Hermione, te he estado buscando.- Ginny WEasley le hacía señas a la castaña.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la pelirroja con una mueca.

-Hola, Ginny.- Hermione intentó sonreír pero fue en vano, pocas veces Hermione tenía malos días. Días como ese en los que no conseguía lo que quería, esos días eran muy raros pero eran suficientes para poner triste a la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Reprobaste el examen?- Ginny bromeó, era algo que se le daba, animar a la gente.

-No…. Aún no.-

-Cuéntame, sabes que para eso están las amigas.- Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva mientras la abrazaba. Las dos se sentaron en una banca en el patio viendo pasar a los estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Yo intentaba adelantar tarea cuando…-

-¡Ustedes dos señoritas! Diríjanse al Gran Comedor inmendiatamente, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo la Profesora McGonagall severamente.

-Disculpe Profesora, no se repetirá.- dijeron a coro y salieron disparadas hacia la cena.

Las puertas gigantescas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe al entrar Hermione seguida de Ginny, las dos enrojecieron de vergüenza. Hermione se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Lo siento…-susurraron como una disculpa.

-Bien como les decía…El baile de Navidad tendrá unos cuantos arreglos este año.- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

Susurros murmullos y gritos de sorpresa comenzaron a aumentar e inundar el lugar.

-¡Silencio!- El silencio reinó nuevamente.-Así esta mejor… Será un baile inolvidable en verdad y la idea la a aportado la señorita Pansy Parkinson.-

Todos se giraron hacia Pansy quien se subió a la silla e hizo una reverencia y lanzó besos hacia las otras mesas. Para los chicos era una belleza, para las chicas era su modelo a seguir, para Hermione era un zombie descerebrado sedienta de fama.

Pansy subió elegantemente a la mesa de maestros.

-Bueno compañeros. No sé ustedes pero yo ya estaba harta de esas aburridas proposiciones, los nervios y al final nada resulta como se espera. Así que se me ocurrió,¿ Por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien con quien comparta gustos e intereses? En pocas palabras, la pareja ideal. Se que ustedes la han pasado mal pero este año ya no será así; ¡Se tomará un examen de compatibilidad!.- No dejaron acabar a la pobre Pansy. Todos tomaban la noticia como querían. A las otras chicas superficiales les pareció asombroso pero a Hermione le apreció una vil mierda.

Pansy bajó hasta su mesa donde sus amigas la felicitaban y la abrazaban.

-Las pruebas se realizarán en una semana. Bien… que disfruten su cena.- Todos estaban emocionados y comían hablando sobre el baile, pero Hermione no probó ni un bocado ..sentía nauseas.


End file.
